


Sleigh Ride

by nica00



Series: OT23 FICS [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuck is wearing a deer costume, M/M, fight me, halloween party, idk if i should lemme know, its cute as fuck, might make this into a series, poly OT21, spidermark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Mark has held out on them for a long time. Donghyuck is tired of waiting...
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, JohnJae, Markhyuck - Relationship, NoRenMin - Relationship, but its OT21, they love eachother a lot - Relationship
Series: OT23 FICS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent but idgaf, SM robbed us of a halloween party and Christmas will never feel like when I was a kid so this happened. It brought me joy. Sue me

All of them were getting together at Sicheng’s house for Halloween. They were dressed up, and almost all of their costumes were picked by each other. Mark wore a spiderman mask, thanks to Johnny and Jaehyun. He was arriving late and unironically stopped in his tracks when he saw _him_.

For fucks sake, it wasn’t even november yet Donghyuck was dressed as one of santa’s deers. It was common knowledge that the younger loved christmas, but this was ridiculous. Jeno had on a golden speedo and a frown. Mark was confused at first; Then he remembered that when they were doing the costume list, Ten pointed out that since Jeno was blonde and ripped and looked like Rocky. After a laughing fit and a whole lot of objections, they decided that Jaemin should be Brad Majors and Renjun should be Janet Weiss.

Donghyuck sat beside Jeno with his feet in the boys lap. Jeno was zoned out, one hand fiddling with the laces of Hyucks off white converse highs while the other played with the fabric of his fishnets. Mark knew that Jeno was too lost in his thoughts (of Renjun and Jaemin, to be more specific) to notice how affected he was by the sight.

The golden boy typed on his phone mindlessly, unaware of the look Mark was giving him. The soft lighting of the screen made him look ethereal; He had his face painted to resemble a deer, and his top lip and nose connected by a delicate dark line and he also had faint white dots on his cheeks; This face paint was most likely courtesy of Huang Renjun and Mark was gonna kill him. Donghyuck had a headband with plush antlers and upright ears that were a soft brown colour. Mark swore he saw them twitch but he knew it was just his imagination, running wild with how well the costume suited the boy. Mark wondered who he was texting, because he looked a bit restless as he put his phone on his lap.

Mark didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop looking but was thankful for the few minutes that he had been an unknown presence. He knew his best friend was utterly beautiful, but now he was confused as to why he looked so breathtaking dressed like that. His phone dinged in his pocket, and he pulled it out to reveal a message from the boy sitting a few feet in front of him. Mark almost jumped out of his skin when Hyuck and Jeno turned their heads towards him, finally noticing his presence. Mark greeted them with a smile.

“ _You coming, right?_ ” the text message read, and Mark felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “I am coming” Mark said, acting unaffected and sitting on the floor beside the couch they were on. “Christmas came early this year huh?” Mark finishes, making Jeno crack a smile before pulling out his phone again. He didn’t want to hear these two bickering or _flirting_ as the others called it. 

“Yeah, and you came late” Hyuck complained with no real heat to his words. “What took you so long? You just had to put the spidey mask on”

“Well, I was doing something at... ” Mark begins, but Hyuck scrunches up his nose at that same time to sneeze and he smears his face paint.

“Fuck, I forgot I have paint on, Renjun is gonna have my ass on a silver platter if he sees”

“Its okay, a bit of water and paper will fix this. I’ll be back” Mark says standing up and heading upstairs to the bathroom in Renjun’s room. He had moved in with Sicheng a while back, and he was happy to live with his most trusted hyung. The latter always threw a Halloween party, it was some kind of tradition they all had. This year was no different, yet this was the most people he's seen at this party. Yangyang’s birthday was this month as well and they decided to celebrate it today, since Yangyang was in China the day of his actual birthday. Mark goes up the stairs, and when he is going into Renjun’s room he hears someone behind him.

“Figured I’d come up here with you, I don't wanna risk Renjun seeing” Hyuck said with a grin.

“You’re really _that_ scared of him?”

“Nah, I just don’t wanna hear him bitching at me”

“Understandable” Mark says, and in that moment he realizes that Hyuck is wearing a dress costume. Since the younger was sat down, Mark thought that he was wearing shorts and a tank top. But now, he sees it's actually a dress, and a very short one at that. He was sure that he’d see half of his ass if he stood behind him. It was a frilly fabric at the bottom and it hugged his waist tightly. The dark brown straps of the dress contrasted beautifully against his collarbone and his soft, caramel looking skin. Mark swore he had to be drunk.

“Don't even say anything, I let the hyungs pick my costume out of a donation pile. They figured since I love christmas so much…” the younger laughs, and as he moves Mark can hear bells. Hyuck had a brown velvet choker on, with a big red bell that jingled softly when he moved. As the other dragged him into the bathroom, he sees he also has bracelets that have little bells as well. Mark straight up malfunctions.   
“Mark” Donghuyck said. He called the older again, louder since the house was vibrating with the dirty base of the music coming from the pool.

“What?” Mark says, finally looking at Hyuck in the eyes for the first time in the whole night.

“You’re acting so weird, are your spider senses tingling?” Donghyuck laughs and Mark laughs because of the irony. Sure, some things were tingling.

In the bathroom, Mark begins to fix his face paint, but gradually zones out, fascinated by the faint freckles on the younger boys cheeks. He wanted to know where else he had those, and how they would taste on his tongue.

“For fucks sake” Hyuck says, getting the toilet paper from Marks hands and beginning to fix it himself. He turns to look in the mirror and finally, Mark can breathe. He goes to lay in Renjun’s bed but Hyuck bends over a bit to take a closer look at himself in the mirror, revealing a strip of brown lace on his asscheeks and Mark can’t help the flinch that escapes him.

“Hyuckie” he says. The younger doesn’t pay any mind to the breathless way Mark says his name and answers a quick

“Yes?”

“Are you wearing panties under that?” He asks. The silence between them lasts about a minute. Mark manages to lean back against the wall, carding his hands through his hair roughly. He needed to get a fucking grip.

“It was part of the costume...” he explains quietly, continuing to dab his face with damp toilet paper to fix his paint stained cheek. Mark misses the slight grin the younger has as he lifts up his skirt to reveal his soft butt. The fabric is neatly tucked in between his cheeks and since one side is a bit crooked, Mark gives himself the impulsive liberty of sliding his finger in between Hyucks skin and the lace to softly tug it back into place. His finger lingers more than he would like to admit and Hyuck tenses under him. Mark looks at him in the mirror to see the youngers doe eyes looking at him hazily, his initial confidence gone, reduced to ashes. “Is this why you’re acting so strange?” he asks Mark, voice small. The older can only nod and turn away from his reflection.

In the blink of an eye, Hyuck turns around and is kneeling in front of him. He desperately noses around Marks crotch, lovingly rubbing his cheek against his front. He doesn’t even realize Hyuck unbuttoned his jeans until he feels cold air hit his legs and a hot mouth on his pelvis.

“Mark” Hyuck mouths against his crotch. “Mark, can we… can you please?” he finishes asks, beginning to suck on his cockhead through his underwear.

“Fuck. You want my cock?” Mark asks, a bit surprised, caressing Donghuyck’s soft hair.

“Wanted you a long time ago, you are just stupidly oblivious” Donghuyck says in dismisal, finally tugging Mark out of his underwear. He immediately begins to suck him off, warm mouth adjusting to his size like it was meant for it.

For the first time, Mark didn’t feel that small envy he sometimes felt of his elders. They always had his fun with their dongsaengs; training them and teaching them the ropes but Mark was always too reserved to participate. The only one that had gotten through to him in that aspect was Renjun, and that had been long ago and only once. But now as he took it without breaking a sweat and it’s his cock that is stuffed in Hyucks’ mouth, Mark can only be thankful to them.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” He asks, and the younger looks up at him with flushed cheeks. He distracts himself by licking a stripe up the underside of Marks’ cock.

“I thought you didn’t see me like that. Guess I was wrong” he drawls before sinking down his mouth again. 

“I have always wanted you Donghyuck” Mark explains and the younger preens, a small moan leaving his mouth that vibrates against Mark. He grabs onto his hair roughly, making Hyuck push further down on his cock and he chokes. As the faint sound leaves his mouth, Mark swears he will never forget the way his big brown eyes water and how he looks so vulnerable on his knees. Witty and unforgiving Donghyuck reduced to a mess with just his cock. He never thought he would see the day. The younger sucks eagerly, eyes silently begging Mark for something, anything.

“Duckie, are you alright?”

“Need you so bad” he admits, his right hand traveling down to pull himself out of the lacy underwear. As Mark imagined, he had a pretty cock. It was a dark pink at the top, and it was already leaking precum and staining the brown lacy fabric.

Everything about Donghyuck was pretty, Mark concluded. He had seen the way his hair caught the light, revealing the dark gold undertones he loved so much. His honey skin, that pretty face that hid a dick stupid slut, those lips that jaw and that attitude, his goddamn bratty attitude that drove all of them to an early grave. Mark didn’t know why he held out so long. He’s wanted this for a long time.

“Let’s get you on the bed then, your knees must hurt” he says as he unbuttoned his shirt, and leads the younger to the bed, laying him on his back and climbing on top of him. He doesn’t put his weight on Donghyuck, but hovers above him instead, placing small kisses against his jaw. It would be the first time they kiss, and when he finally reaches his plump lips, he is greeted with an already open and willing mouth. As Mark pushes his tongue in, he couldn’t believe that Donghyuck was so sensitive everywhere. Every small touch made the younger twitch and whine. It reminded Mark of his first time, and how he felt that every single flick of Renjun’s tongue would be his downfall. He was sure that this was indeed not Donghuyck’s first time, but it was their first time together; So he decided to make the most of it, set on exploring every inch and crevice of the gold dipped angel that was spread under him.

“We really wanna do this in Renjun’s bed?” He asks him, well aware that the younger was gone, lost in the way that Marks’ hands massaged his hips and firmly gripped at his sides.

“Yes” Hyuck answers, voice harmoniously wrecked before even getting started. He clears his throat before continuing and Mark gives him a reassuring smile. “They had a threesome on _my_ bed back in August, they owe me. Can you grab the lube?” he asked, throwing an arm over his face. Mark went to get it, remembering that Renjun kept it in the bathroom cupboard. He gives it to the younger, who squeezes out a bit and presses one of his own fingers inside himself. The bottle is quickly forgotten as Mark begins to place kisses all over Donghyuck’s leg. If he was being honest, it was one of the physical things he liked most about the younger. Long, slender legs that held just the right amount of muscle. He begins to suck, leaving red bruises all around his thighs and knees. Donghyuck was a whining mess. His thighs automatically tried to close, and Mark had to give him a bite to make him react. The boy moaned, grabbing Marks hair roughly to get his mouth even closer to his skin. Mark began to trace his tongue on the plush skin on his thigh, right where his leg connected to his hip. Donghyuck was livid, moaning so loudly that Mark was almost certain they would be heard. Everyone would be glad they finally fucked their sexual tension out. He cooed at the youngers’ pretty cock, sighing as he began to caress it and Donghyuck couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mark, ngh! Don’t touch my cock or I’m gonna come. Johnny used me today. I’m stretched enough. He fucked me twice, but I didn’t come…”

“Why couldn’t you come Duckie?” Mark asked genuinely intrigued, pulling away a moment with a spit slick mouth just to keep pressing open mouthed kisses all over Hyucks cock, licking and tasting every inch.

“Because I wanted to come for you, tonight” It takes a bit to make Mark catch on. Hyuck planned this, they all planned this just so he could get laid. 

“So, you wore this costume. You did this. You all did this and _you,_ you wore those lacy panties just for teasing me...” After 3 hickeys on Hyuck’s hip, Mark pulls away and scoots to sit with his back against bedframe. He asks “Can you do me a favour?”

“I’ll do anything for you” Hyuck stated, following Mark to the top of the bed where he now sat, looking at him like he wanted to eat him. 

“Firstly” Mark said, tugging the sleeves off Donghyuks arm and revealing his chest. The youngers nipples looked a bit puffy, and the skin around them was littered with hickeys and bite marks. Johnny had left them swollen and abused; When Mark began to suck on them, Hyuck automatically bucked his hips up so that Marks cock was beside the youngers hole, making Haechan keen. Mark pressed his tongue roughly against the sensitive buds and the younger melted, body going limp against his chest. The elder finally angled himself and thrusted inside, a bit more roughly than he would have liked and since Donghyuck was on edge and distracted, he came into both of their stomachs with a faint cry, the bells mixing with whimpers as he tried to ride out his high. Mark kissed him through it, swallowing all his sounds and slowing down his pace.

“Don’t stop, fuck me through it” Donghyuck pled and Mark decided to listen. But he still wanted to wait a minute before beginning again; The younger had different plans. Hyuck moved his hips through the overstimulation and gasped, and the bells were all that Mark could hear. After a while, he pinned Mark’s arms beside him and began to ride him, roughly hitting the same spot over and over. It made Mark a bit overwhelmed. Donghyuck was incandescent, and being inside him felt just the same. Mark managed to get his hands up to Hyucks hips and started to meet him halfway in his thrusts. The bells kept ringing in both of their ears, and it served Mark as a reminder of just how hard was fucking the needy toy in his lap. The scene felt pornographic to Mark, the bells and the moans mixing together in a harmony that was downright holy.

To say the faces Donghyuck made when he was getting fucked were hot would be an understatement. The boy looked like he was in a trance. His mouth was parted open, letting out a constant string of moans and his brows furrowed ever so slightly. The delicate face paint made him look innocent but the way he was taking cock proved he was anything but. 

“You’re so warm Duckie, fuck” Marks lets out in an airy voice and the youngers breathing was heavy, Mark could hear it in his ear along with his whines and curses. “You’re overwhelmed aren't you?” Donghuyck’s nods into his shoulder, sucking and biting Marks skin to soothe himself. “Kiss me for a while then, we can keep going when you feel like it”

He takes Donghyucks’ face in his hands and demands the younger to look at him. Mark then begins to kiss him almost chastely on his neck, missing the way that Hyucks’ eyes soften and he sighs, grabbing onto any part of Mark he can. He settles for his arm and Mark kisses up to his jaw. Then, he kisses Hyucks’ eyelids languidly, one kiss on each and finally he reaches his mouth and licks his way inside. The younger boy is still in his lap, cock buried deep inside yet it is so soothing to Mark how it feels perfectly normal and safe. 

Mark presses a final soft kiss to the youngers forehead and after a bit, Donghuyck’s patience is worn thin and since Mark is too good to begin fucking him based on instinct, he continues to ride Mark. He starts out slow, surprising Mark mid kiss and reveling in the broken sob his hyung lets out. The older closes his eyes and lets him set the pace. He is hyper aware of Hyuck and when the younger gets tired, he picks up his slack and makes him see stars. The bells rang loud on their ears and Mark thought that Hyucks’ ass was perfect, the perfect combination of tight and loose and he felt turned on by the thought of Johnny stretching out their little Duckie for him.

“Did you like it when Johnny hyung fucked you?” Mark asks, and the moan that rips through the younger is telling of a _lot_ of things.

“Loved it, I love cock. ‘Waited long for yours” Hyuck says, hand traveling to his own cock. Mark could tell he was close, and if Donghyuck kept talking like that he wouldn’t last long either. “Wanted to be filled with your cum this morning. I almost teared up from how bad I wanted it”

“Baby” Mark cooed, brutally thrusting up and taking mental pictures of Hyucks’ bouncing and leaking cock. The sound of bells would never be the same again. 

“Everyone had fucked me but you, I thought you didn’t want me hyung. I’m lucky Renjun told me that he caught and helped you with that video” Mark felt shame and arousal all at once. It was too much, the bells and how Hyuck was clenching around him. It was so much that he came messily inside Donghyuck.

“I’m glad he told you Duckie. I want you, I swear I’ll fill you up everyday to make up for that” Mark promised, fucking him through his own orgasm until the younger came with a loud moan, making a mess on his dress skirts.  
He remained inside until Donghyuck moved, making him slide out and his come as well. It dripped down to his leg and the way the younger bit his lip made Mark proud.

“You were good for your second time” Hyuck said, pressing a kiss behind his ear. His fingers played with his come in Marks belly. “Jungwoo hyung wants you. Well, all of them do, some way or another ” he says into his ear languidly.

“I guess I could…” Mark begins. Hyuck kisses him again, mumbling how good Mark had been and how happy he was to have a new cock to sit on. Mark really regretted holding out on them for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For the love of god please point out errors and plot holes and any way that I can become a better writter :) 
> 
> PD: I love you for making it this far❤️
> 
> Also, should I make this into a series? If so, what other ships would you like to read? Let me know :) (I take requests)


End file.
